


Landing Spiral

by orphan_account



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: AU, Canine Matchmaker, Fluff, Future OT3, Hasty introductions, Multi, Relena really does read Teen Vogue for the articles, Room Service, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Relena and Duo have flown together more than once, for business and for pleasure.Their late supper gets interrupted by a charming canine. His owner ain't bad, either...





	Landing Spiral

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a photo prompt on Tumblr posted by Claraxbarton. Thank you for keeping us all inspired.

“I can’t believe you’re fine with paying thirty bucks for a room service pizza.”

“I didn’t feel like going out.”

“That’s why there’s 411.”

“This is easier. And you never know. The room service guy might be hot.”

“Wish I shared your confidence, ‘Lena. How much do we tip him?”

“Here, hand me my bag.” Duo grabbed the purse by its bamboo handles and brought it to Relena, who put down her dog-eared copy of Teen Vogue (which she really DID read for the articles) that they picked up at the airport newsstand and took it from him. She rummaged through the small side compartment for her wallet and dug out a twenty.

“That’s almost as much as the price of the pizza.”

She shrugged. “Maybe he’s a starving student. Live a little. You’ve had crappy jobs before.”

“We could have called Domino’s. I even have the app.” Duo’s voice was incredulous.

“Don’t worry about it.” Relena adjusted the towel on her still-dripping hair. Duo decided to grab his own shower and wash his hair after they ate, since it would take forever to dry. But he was already grubbed out in sagging PJ pants, a wifebeater tank and bare feet, braid undone and ready to crash. Their two-hour layover stretched into four, and they arrived at LAX tired, starving and with savage earaches that no amount of Advil could touch.

“Glad you’re buying.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just shut up and enjoy it.” As if she summoned them, the room service clerk knocked sharply on the door. Duo was smoothing the crumpled twenty between his fingers and clutched Relena’s black card as he answered the door, glancing quickly through the peephole and prying open the sliding bar lock. 

“You’ve just saved two lives. You don’t even know, pal.” Relena peeked around the corner, leaning off the edge of the bed, but she only saw Duo’s profile as he reached for the box. Duo peeked back at her, and she mouthed, Is he cute? Duo pulled a face and shook his head, then straightened up when the clerk asked for the card. Duo signed for the order, exchanged a few polite comments with him - whole house is packed tonight, are you here for the game? How was the weather when you flew out? - before he finally waved him off. Down the hall, he heard an odd jingling sound. Duo retreated back into the suite and set the pizza box on the bureau. 

“Dinner is served, madame.”

Relena rubbed her hands together. “Yesssssss.” Then she said, “Oh. Shoot. Sodas.”

Duo’s face fell. “Seriously?”

“I was hungry when we ordered. I didn’t think about drinks.”

Duo stomped his foot, giving her a beleaguered look. “But… _pizza._ ” His voice couldn’t be described as anything more flattering than a whine. Relena saw his whine and raised him one quivering pout and her patented Blue Puppy Dog Eyes. “Aw, man!”

“Make mine diet!”

“Because that makes the pizza so much more slimming.”

“It does.” He held out his hand for more change, and she handed him a few more crumpled, smaller bills, then clapped her hands. “Yaaaaaaay…”

“I hate you.” But Duo crammed his feet into his battered sports sandals and opened the door. The jingling he heard in the doorway suddenly grew louder, and Relena only saw the back of him jumping out of the doorway, backward into the room, then heard loud panting and whuffling barks. A huge, tan beast of a dog bounded up at Duo, nearly knocking him over. “GAH! Down, dog! Bad dog! No! NO!” Relena heard the scuffle and what sounded suspiciously like a cardboard box hitting the floor.

“SHIT!”

“Oh, my God, what just happened?” she called out.

“You don’t even wanna know- HEY!” And there was the sound of jingling again, before the beast bounded into Relena’s side of the suite and leapt up onto the bed. 

“Oh, God… HEY! Oof!” Up close, he looked like a poodle had a close encounter with an irish setter. Their canine guest also had no concept of boundaries or personal space. Or mouth wash. His tail wagged up a storm as he greeted Relena with pawing, sniffing inappropriate places, and damp kisses. “Oh, God, he licked my mouth!”

“He’s sharing the pizza with you,” Duo told her blandly, smirking but annoyed. He folded his arms. “Right. So. Domino’s would have been cheaper if we knew we were having company for dinner?”

“GAH! PLEAHHHH! Down, puppy, be a good boy!” But it was impossible not to like him. Relena scratched him behind his ears, and the dog flopped across her bare lap, having no respect for her short, silk robe. They heard another knock at the door.

“If it’s room service, tell him we want sodas this time, and another pie.”

“Uh.” Duo squinted through the peephole. “It’s. It’s not room service.”

“Who is it?” Duo shrugged back at her and unlatched the door again. 

“Hi?” Duo’s voice sounded… surprised. Pleasantly.

“Hey. So. I’m guessing you just met my dog?”

“Hairy fella? Pizza connoisseur? Enjoys fine dining with beautiful women?”

Whoever it was at the door had a baritone that sent little shivers down Relena’s spine. She wondered if he looked as good as he sounded, and panic fluttered in her gut when she realized she was not ready for human company, at the moment.

“That… that sounds like my dog. Leo! C’mere, boy!” And the dog wagged his tail at the sound of his owner’s voice, barked once and leapt off the bed as abruptly as he arrived. “He’s been stalking my hotel room door all night, watching the room service guys every time they come off the elevator.”

“He’s quite the opportunist,” Relena called out as she freed her hair from the towel, combing through it with her fingers. She tightened the sash of her robe and wandered out, mentally scolding her own lack of discretion, but the urge to see this guy overrode embarrassment about her state of undress.

He was kneeling, with his arm wrapped around the dog, scratching its chest. He looked up at Relena. Slowly. Taking the long way north, from her narrow angles, up those endless, tapered legs, to her narrow waist and the slack flap of her robe, revealing the soft well of her cleavage. All the way up to her flushed cheeks and damp, dark blonde tangles of hair that hung down to her shoulders.

His eyes were so _green_.

One glance at Duo’s face, fascinated and amused, told her that he was just as impressed, enough to forgive the loss of their dinner.

“Don’t let him sucker you into thinking I don’t feed him. Those big puppy eyes lie.”

“Do you make all of your introductions this way?” Duo asked, raising a brow.

“Only the good ones. I’m Trowa. You’ve met Leo.” His handshake was firm and warm. When he stood to shake Relena’s, she noticed he was tall, and she felt herself drool a little. “And I owe you dinner.”

“It’s getting late,” Duo assured him. “Room service is closing soon, you don’t have to-”

“Are you completely settled for the night?” He glanced at Duo’s pajamas, not wanting to risk staring at Relena again, even though the way he ducked his face and gave her a shy smile told her she definitely tempted him. 

“Well,” Relena began.

“Actually,” Duo attempted.

“No,” Relena finished.

“Then, let me take you both out.”


End file.
